Fairy Tail: De raro a más raro
by zGrayFullbuster
Summary: Bueno es mi primer Fanfic ñ.ñ Espero que les guste! ;3 Habra muchas parejas, pero la principal sera MiraxFreed :D A Leer!
1. Chapter 1

Era de noche en el gremio de Fairy Tail que lucía mucho más animado que otros días, pues acaban de ganar los "Grandes Juegos Mágicos".

Natsu y Gray peleaban encima de una mesa casi destruida, Juvia y Lissana veían la pelea, pero no es la pelea lo que realmente observaban con tanta atención si no a los chicos, Juvia por su parte observaba a su "Gray-Sama" fantaseando con el mismo, Lisanna vea atontada a Natsu y se imaginaba como seria su familia con Natsu.

En otro rincón del gremio hablaban Macao y Wakaba sobre su muy lejana juventud, Romeo intentaba hablar con Wendy pero le daba mucha vergüenza, lo mismo le pasaba a Wendy. Evergreen y Elfman discutían de como esconderían su relación, Lucy hablaba con Loke en la entrada del gremio, Levy intentaba hablarle a Gajeel que solo la ignoraba tomando una cerveza en la barra, Mirajane hablaba con Freed de forma normal pero a Freed no le quería hablar de forma "Normal", Laxus y Bickslow se burlaban de Freed que veía muy enamorado a Mirajane.

-¡Ríndete cerebro congelado!- Gritaba Natsu un poco cansado.

-Claro que no ojos viscos...- Decía Gray más cansado que Natsu.

-¡Gray-Sama, no se rinda!- Gritaba una peli azul intentando animar a su enamorado

Por otro lado se veía como intentaba ligar Freed a Mirajane:

-Bueno Freed, creo que te veré mañana- Decía una albina que se despedía un poco cansada pues era ya bastante tarde.

-¡Mirajane espera!- Decía un peliverde un poco nervioso.

-¿Que pasa Freed?- Preguntaba la albina algo confundida.

-Emm... Es que t-te quería pre-preguntar algo. Dijo el peliverde aún más nervioso y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Ah ¿Si? y ¿Qué es?- Decía la albina con una tierna sonrisa.

- B-b-bueno es que ¿T-t-te gustaría ir a una cita conmigo?- Decía Freed muy ¡NERVIOSO!

Mirajane se sorprendió un poco, sus mejillas se tornaron a un color carmesí, jamás pensó que él le preguntaría eso.

Después de unos segundos Mira se calmó y le respondió:- Si, si Freed- Decía la albina muy Feliz.

- Bueno espero que puedas... Espera ¡¿Dijiste que si?!- Decía un peliverde muy asombrado pues creyó que diría que no.

-Si Freed dije que si- Decía la hermosa albina con una tierna sonrisa que volvía loco a Freed.

-Pasare por ti a las 8:00 s-si estás de acuerdo- Decía un Freed calmado pero al mismo tiempo nervioso, pues se ponía hace al estar tan cerca de cualquier chica excepto de Evergreen.

-Claro- Decía la albina feliz como siempre.

A la izquierda de Mirajane y Freed estaba una Pequeña mujer de cabellos azules intentando hablarle a un Gajeel que la ignoraba, pero al mismo Gajeel le gustaba que "Su enana" quiera llamar su atención.

-¡Gazille!- Decía algo enojada la pequeña McLaren

- ¿Que pasa enana?- Decía el Dragón Slayer fingiendo que no le interesa.

-¿Estas ignorándome?- Dijo la peli azul algo triste.

(Tal vez ya no le intereso nada) Pensó aún más triste la pequeña.

-No claro que no- Dijo Gajeel intentado sonar desinteresado

-Bueno...- Dijo triste la pequeña Levy.

-Adiós Gazille- Esta después de esto se fue lentamente, dejando algo confundido a Gajeel.

(¿Que le paso a la enana?) Se preguntó el dragón slayer.

Todo parecía estar muy normal en el gremio, pero de pronto Natsu dio un grito que espanto a todos:

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- Grito la peligrosa

-Gritar no es de hombres- Dijo Elfman muy cerca de E ver.

-¿Que pasa Natsu?- Dijo Lissana acercándose más a él.

-Es que... ¡No esta Erza!- Dijo preocupado el Dragón Slayer de Fuego, pero no por Erza si no porque había derrotado a Gray y quería pelear con ella.

Aparecer nadie se había dado cuenta, después de unos minutos de silencio este se rompió pues la puerta se abrió de un gran golpe.

Era Erza, pero con un compañero, se trataba de...


	2. Fairy Tail: ¿Gray quiere a Juvia?

En el anterior capitulo:

Aparecer nadie se había dado cuenta, después de unos minutos de silencio este se rompió pues la puerta se abrió

Puerta se abrió de un gran golpe.

Era Erza pero con un compañero se trataba de...

Se trataba de Rogue, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, pero lo que los sorprendió no fue que venía con Rogue si no

Como venía con Rogue ¡Venían tomados de la mano!

-Hola Natsu-san- Decía el Dragón Slayer con algo de vergüenza por como lo veían.

-¿Que están mirando?- Decía la Titania enojada por la reacción de los demás.

Todos rápidamente se voltearon por miedo de que Erza les aga algo.

-¿¡Rogue!?- Grito Natsu sorprendido

-¿Cuando llevas aquí?- Dijo el pelirosa confundido

A todos se les salió una gotita estilo anime:3.

-Natsu idiota- Dijo Lucy desesperada por la idiotez de su compañero.

-¿Ustedes son pareja?- Pregunto Mirajane un poco confundida

-Miren la Gran Titania se sonrojo- Dijo Laxus aguantando la risa por verla así.

Después de ese comentario Erza miro a Laxus con su mirada atemorizante, Laxus al ver como lo miraba Erza se volteo

disimuladamente.

-Sí, hace una semana- Dijo tranquilo el pelinegro.

-Tengo otra cosa que decir, ¿Esta aquí el Maestro?- Dijo Rogue buscándolo con la mirada.

-¡Aquí estoy!- Grito el Maestro cayendo del techo.

-M-maestro, por favor compórtese- Dijo Erza algo avergonzada por el hecho de que Rogue estaba aquí.

-Oye Erza ¿Este es el maestro del que me hablaste?- Dijo el pelinegro confundido.

-Ahí...-Dijo Erza viendo al Maestro muy enojada.

El maestro le guiño el ojo a Erza, entonces el mismo se acercó a Erza y le dijo al oído:

-Solo lo intento impresionar- Dijo el maestro orgulloso.

A Erza solo le salió una gotita estilo anime en la nuca.

-¿Qué necesitas?- Dijo el Maestro

-Quiero entrar al gremio, después de lo que paso con Lector y Sting, decidí dejar Saberthoo.

FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK

El maestro humillaba a Sting debido a su derrota vs Natsu y Gazille, Lector se cansó y empezó a defender a su compa-

ñero.

-Yo creo que Sting y Rogue hicieron su mejor esfuerzo y no merecen esto- Decía un Gato rojo muy seguro de sí mismo.

-¿Quién es este gato?- Dijo el Maestro

-Maestro, soy del Gremio mire- Lector le enseño la marca del gremio que tenía en su espalda.

-¡Quien le puso la gloriosa marca del gremio a este gato!- Dijo el Maestro muy enojado.

El maestro le lanzó un ataque al instante mato a Lector...

Rogue escondía a Fro su compañero, mientras que las lágrimas empezaron a salir de un Dragón Slayer rubio.

Este se lanzó contra el maestro impactándole un ataque mato al mencionado maestro.

Fin del FLASHBACK

-Espero que me pueda aceptar, aun debido a mis acciones en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos-Dijo Rogue algo inseguro.

-Claro que te aceptaremos mocoso- Dijo el Maestro con una sonrisa.

-Rogue, puedes venir- Dijo la albina que estaba en la barra.

-O, claro- El Dragón Slayer se dirigió a la barra y se sentó.

-¿Dónde quieres la marca?- Dijo la albina con una tierna sonrisa.

Al momento que Mirajane mostro su sonrisa y Rogue se sonrojo y rápidamente volteo al suelo.

-¿Te pasa algo?- Pregunto Mirajane.

-N-no, ¿me podrías poner la marca en la mano?- Dijo el pelinegro.

-Si claro- Dijo la albina con su sonrisa.

Después de esto Rogue se levantó y empezó a mirar el Gremio, lo veía muy animado, unos riéndose, otros tomando,

otros peleando, otros charlando y solo una persona ayudaba a otra.

Se trataba de Juvia intentando de levanta a su "Gray-Sama" que estaba herido.

-¿Gray-Sama ya se siente mejor?- Decía la peli azul preocupada por su hombre;3.

Gray abrió mas los ojos y vio que Juvia estaba muy cerca de él y rápidamente se sonrojo un poco y volteo para su

derecha.

-¿Gray-Sama no quiere ver a Juvia?- Pregunto algo triste la maga de agua.

-No Juvia, no es eso- Dijo aun sonrojado el mago de hielo.

Juvia noto el leve sonrojo en las mejillas del mago de hielo y se emocionó un poco, bueno mucho.

-¡A Gray-Sama le gusta ver a Juvias!- Decía la maga de agua muy emocionada.

Sus gritos los oyeron todos los del gremio y le empezaron a Gritar a Gray:

-¿¡Gray te gusta Juvia!?- Decían todos burlándose.

-Tsk... ¿Y qué?- Dijo el mago de hielo sin darse cuenta de sus palabras.

En ese momento Juvia al oír eso se desmallo y Gray al recordar sus palabras solo salió corriendo.


	3. Fairy Tail: Amor algo Joven Parte 1

Bueno eso fue un poco de Gruvia:D 


End file.
